


Punishment

by mygsloona



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Kinks, Lemon, Light Sadism, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, RFA, Saeyoung Choi - Freeform, Seven, Seven x Reader, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Voice Kink, duh - Freeform, i may write more x readers if desired, innuendos, luciel, next time I'm writing gay fanfic, reader wants attention, seven is a sadist, straight - Freeform, straight shit, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygsloona/pseuds/mygsloona
Summary: You just want Saeyoung's attention after he's come back from a mission. Just how far will you go to get it though? Could possibly be a flood of x readers for the RFA tbh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if you want more of these for all RFA members, just lemme know. I'm not expecting much in terms of readers or comments.

This is dedicated to Mimi as she helped me go through this whole damn thing and also to  
Dr. Pepper cuz you saved me from losing my effing mind while writing this.

Songs: Stalgia - BDY (Joe Mason Remix), Opia- YDU (Pluto Remix), Gill Chang - Alchemy, Mija - Secrets (Blank Flip)... for gods sake I am music trash.

You hadn't been together like this in a long time. Saeyoung had only just gotten back from another "secret" mission, and you had been anxiously awaiting his return. You were in love with this one show called (your fave show) and you wanted to finish it with him, so you had the Netflix going and the popcorn ready.

Unfortunately, Saeyoung had other plans.

You found yourself underneath him halfway into the first episode of the latest season, lips moving against each other's and his hand on your cheek. You had dug your fingers in his scarlet hair and his lips were so soft that you just wanted to collapse into him forever and never leave this sofa. (his weight is holding you down, so you know, you couldn't really leave... but fuck it this is fanfic)

"Mmm, (y/n)... I missed you so much," he whispers delicately against your lips, and the feel of them is enough to send ripples of pleasure down your spine and those violently rapturous thoughts pulsating in your brain. His warm, sweet breath brushes against your neck and it's enough to drive you insane. Keep kissing me more, you think. You say it without realizing. He does. Holy fuck. His tongue brushes yours softly. I can't think. You feel like you're drowning. You two had never gone so far physically in a while, and it had been forever since you last got laid. Now that you thought about it, had you ever gotten laid? EVER? Your brain is muddled. All you think, all you you breathe, all you say... is Saeyoung.

And then, he pulls away. "Shoot, we missed your show. I'm sorry, (y/n)." He sat up and you were left laying there in a passionate haze. The heck was he talking about? You stupid idiot. You had to get him back down there, so you sat up too, and touched his chin lightly, edging your lips closer to his. He grabbed your hand roughly and kissed you again.

"You're so soft," you spoke in a hushed, yet lustful tone. "Keep kissing me, because I missed you so much and you need to be punished for making me feel that way." Saeyoung is shocked as you climb into his lap and push him farther down into the sofa, deepening the kiss.

"Ahh, (y/n), please... you know, I can't let myself get carried away."

"Let yourself get carried away. I won't mind. Let your hands..." you pull one of his hands down to your waist, and the other just by the left side of your chest, "...wander." You kiss him again, and his lips submit to your wiles. For the first time, he's letting you get what you want. Then...

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Fuck.

"Hey, (y/n), let me get this real quick. It'll only be a minute," Saeyoung says cheekily, picking you up as he gets up then lightly dropping you on the sofa. You're turned on and pissed off. Not a good combination. You know his call won't be just a minute and he'll be out on another mission before you know it. So, swallowing your pride and grasping all of the courage that you had within you, you ran over to the table where his phone was, beating him to it. "(Y/n)! What are you doing?!" Saeyoung looks nervous.

"Tonight is my night. What are your priorities right now?" You say, nervous. Being selfish was never really you.

"What are you going to do?"

You grab the phone and press the red "decline call" button. Then you turn it off completely, all the while Saeyoung looks at you, his jaw dropped in awe. You hoped that you would get to see that face again when he saw you without your clothes on too. You were never this self-confident, but the whole situation was making you so turned on you really didn't give a rip. Then you walked over slowly to him, a smirk on your face, your eyes a little bit dangerous. He had never seen this possessive side of you. It was... nice. It seemed to you that his body was becoming pliable, as it was easy for you to push him back down to the couch. His eyes were wide and his lips stern as you then sat on top of him once more and kissed him fiercely, lightly touching the crotch of his jeans. Saeyoung inhaled sharply as you ACTUALLY went there. Your boldness and desire and the need heightened within your eyes was absolutely intoxicating. He could feel his own desire hardening within him... and outwardly too.

You felt something poke between your legs, and you became incredibly turned on at the thought of this beautiful man succumbing to your touch and kiss. You were filled with the anticipation of seeing his body at last in this manner. His mind was on the exact same thing you were. You were both secretly wondering how the other looked completely undone in every sense of the word.

"(y/n)... I... don't know how... to exactly, you know... do all of these things... I'm sorry if this isn't as pleasant as you want it to be..."

"Shut the fuck up."

"... huh?"

Your hands slipped under the back of his shirt, splaying against his bare skin. He shivered against your touch, and you followed suit as one of his hands accidentally brushed against your one of your breasts. You felt your body also succumb to calculated touching. "I just want YOU. I don't care how it feels, because it's only gonna be good with you."

Saeyoung felt his heart thud. You began to take off his shirt for him, and once you started to struggle with pulling it over his head, he took control of it and finished the small task. Then he began to blush as you pulled off your sweater, revealing your old black bra that you wore on lazy days. It was lacy and a push-up to boot, so you thought you were probably overwhelming Saeyoung's senses. And you were probably right.

His eyes began to cloud over with an unrecognizable look. You usually could read him like a book, but this time, you couldn't. Then, the unexpected happened.

"You know, (y/n)... that was pretty shady. Preying on my weaknesses like that and turning off my phone. I can't let you get away with that. Not at all."

Your eyes widened. His voice was low, gravelly, and dead-on sexy as fuck. Your thighs tightened against each other and you bit your lip.

"Oh, no. Are you trying to keep yourself from making noise... or feeling something?" He separated your thighs as quickly as you had put them together and put his body between them. You felt his hard member against your panties underneath your skirt, and it made for some relief. His teeth lightly bit your neck and you let out a small gasp which you tried to contain. "Make noise," Saeyoung commanded, as his lips fell to the edge of your bra and nipped lightly on the skin there. Then his long, deft fingers slipped to your back and unhooked your bra with experienced precision, and your breasts were freed from their cage, and so was the desire that flooded from his eyes as he rapturously looked you over. The sight of it made you want to moan. But then, his lips fell to your chest again and your mind went to hell in a handbasket. The sound of his lips sucking at your nipples and the feel of his teeth nipping lightly all around wasn't helping the already wet panties you somehow STILL wore. You let your hands rest at his waist, it was no use trying to resist to his punishment anymore. At one point, his tongue and teeth and lips hit all the right places, and you finally let out a pitiful, loud moan. Saeyoung stopped what he was doing and looked up at you in awed wonder, with that weird look still remaining in his eyes. And then he stopped doing what he had done to make you make noise, a smirk on his face as he got off of you.

Fucking asshole. "You're the absolute worst, Hacker God Seven."You spat teasingly.

"Why don't you follow me then if you think that this is the worst that I can get." He said, winking as you walked up to him. He then grabbed you and picked you up, carrying you to the bedroom.

It was a mess. You knew it. You were pretty mad whenever you saw messes, but at this moment you knew you had no right to be mad. Saeyoung did. And you knew you were in trouble.

He dropped you unceremoniously onto the bed and you were overwhelmed at the sight of him taking off his belt and then his jeans. His rather large member was visible through his tight boxers, and you were wondering how he even fit in his jeans. He walked over to your position on the bed and went on top of you. As he slipped off your skirt, you couldn't help but stare at his wonderful body. He wasn't initimidatingly muscular, but his shoulders and arms were well-defined (must be the lightning fast typing he did when he hacked), and his glasses were askew. You thought he looked really cute when he teased you, which he was doing right now. He pulled down your skirt, and then pushed it up so he could see your panties. The whole ordeal was quite confusing, until he slid a finger inside your panties and inside you. You let out a gasp, and he blushed.

"Did I seriously cause this?"

"Mmm... yes?" You whimpered. The hacker smiled, embarrassed a little by the way you responded and how his body was responding to that. You were absolutely drenched with pleasure, and he was shocked by that fact. He slipped off your skirt and then went on top of you. You were so gorgeous, your eyes clouded over with desire and love and your hair a mess. He wanted nothing more than to slip inside you and never leave. But he thought you deserved some more punishing.

"You're so beautiful," he said, "but I think you might be more beautiful moaning louder."

He went down in between your legs and exposed your dripping pussy to the cold winter air. He began to probe around your clit. He slid one of his long fingers inside of you and you instantly reared up to his touch. You were right after all. Those hands were definitely better hacking into you instead of into security systems. The way he slid his finger in and out of you was driving you insane. It was slow-paced but somehow had the same effect as when you did it to yourself faster. Actually, it was even better, knowing it was this unbelievably cute and sexy man that you loved with every part of your being doing these things to you. He seemed to be an expert at this.

"Am I doing this right?" Saeyoung asked, looking up at you with lustblown eyes.

"Y-y-yes. Unh... oh...my god," you whimpered.

"Then why aren't you moaning? Maybe I'm not straining you enough."

He slid in another finger along with the first one, changing his angle and pace. It was faster. You grabbed a pillow and bit your lip, your back arching in pleasure. You weren't gonna give him what he wanted just yet. "Are you still trying to resist, (y/n)?"

"No... oh..."

"Sounds like you are... looks like I'm gonna have to try even harder." Looking dead into your eyes, he stuck both of his fingers in his mouth, relishing the taste of you on his tongue. You whimpered a bit. He then backed away from you, and pulled off his boxers. His cock was long and the circumference wasn't too bad, if you were going to make a scientific observation. But you couldn't really, at that moment. That was Seven's job anyways. You decided to go over to him as he tried to finish pulling off his underwear and put your mouth on the head. Pre-cum had collected around it already, and the salty taste of it sang on your tongue as you brought him in deeper. He let out a cross between a moan and a hiss as the sound of your lips smacking against his skin reached his ears. He accidentally thrusted lightly into your mouth more and you almost choked (not that it was unpleasant or anything). That feeling made him whimper a little, and you then moved your lips to his, pumping his cock as you kissed him sloppily, your tongues brushing against the other's sensually. You liked the feeling of his tongue brushing the roof of your mouth as he moaned into your mouth. You bit his lip softly as he parted, letting out a little moan yourself.

Then, you moved him down flat on the bed and mounted him. He filled you to the hilt and you bit your lip. It was a bit painful at first, and you tasted blood in your mouth from biting down too hard. Saeyoung gasped as he put his hands on your hips and helped you go up again. You let him take control, and it was a bit slow and awkward at first but you both managed to make a pace that worked for you. Soon you felt yourself coming undone, and your little moans as he kept thrusting only made him go harder and faster into you, a pace that was absolutely punishing. The slap of skin was enough to make your head explode and soon you let out a long and loud moan, filled with pleasure and desperation and lust and love and need. Saeyoung soon followed suit, looking into your eyes for every single moment his baritone voice dragged out in that deep melodic moan. The glasses were gone, somehow lost in the tangle of skin and bodies as his cum filled you and spilled between your thighs.

Y'all cleaned up your mess (believe me I've been tempted this whole time to say it you can take the girl outta Texas but you can't take the Texas outta the girl), you both settled down to another episode of (your favorite show).

"Maybe I should check my texts," Saeyoung said before sitting down. He picked up his phones and turned it on, all to reveal 20 missed calls, and 50 text messages, all from either Vanderwood, V, or the rest of the RFA. "You know what? Tonight is your night, (y/n). Let's enjoy it."

You looked up at him angrily. "Did you not enjoy it earlier?"

"I mean I would have but unfortunately, you should have came sooner," he replied, winking.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU," you yelled, hitting him on the head with a pillow. He laughed, and then, an all-out, middle school pillow fight ensued.


End file.
